


[Podfic] The Worst Part

by oohshinyfangirl



Series: Project Talk It Out: 4x04 Reactions [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst part, Blaine mused as he sat in the passenger seat next to the stranger wearing his (ex)boyfriend’s skin, wasn’t the way he still felt like he was ripping his own heart out with his bare hands. It was the cold silence where warmth and laughter had always been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Worst Part

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Worst Part](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15732) by fountnofthought. 



[The Worst Part](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/8445.html)  
**Length:** 00:11:32

**Download:** [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/404Reactions/Worst%20Part.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> On Sunday morning, 10/7/12, [**podklb**](http://podklb.livejournal.com/profile) contacted me and [**mcollinknight**](http://mcollinknight.livejournal.com/) to see if we wanted to join her in trying to get some catharsis for the 4x04 Glee episode _The Break Up_. We've started gathering some of the amazing writing coming out of that episode, both fic and meta, and making podfic.
> 
> There's a full post of our first set of podfics [here](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/4811681.html) along with more about the project, but I wanted to put the pieces I'd done here on my journal as well. The second set is [here](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/4843323.html). If you're interested in having me (or any one of us) do a particular story, leave a comment and we'll see what we can make happen. Remember, if you like the stories, let the authors know! 


End file.
